Little Kitsune's Butterflies EXCURSION
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Sai was the replacement of Uchiha Sasuke no more and no less. He promised himself that he wouldn’t get too attach, and maybe he would try to care. But the word was ‘try’, but something was wrong with Naruto. [SaiNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: Another special feature for "Little Kitsune's Butterflies", Sai is an outside character just like Gaara because he was never seen in the earliest episodes. ****If you want to read my other stories in "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" I suggest that you go to my account profile and view them there****. Forgive me for having such low knowledge about the character Sai, for I stopped my interest in the earliest Naruto, I did not want to splurge myself in Naruto Shippuden since it's seems like a drag to me. Really, I am so tired of remaining in one anime and going back to it will become a habit, next thing I know I'll have to wait a lot and get more disappointed. That's why I decided to stop watching Naruto and explore other animes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever…**

**Summary: Sai was the replacement of Uchiha Sasuke no more and no less. He promised himself that he wouldn't get too attach, and maybe he would try to care. But the word was 'try', but something was wrong with Naruto. SaiNaru**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies EXCURSION"**

**(Sai's Point of View)**

_Everyone gathered near the bridge, something important came up and team 7 had to gather for a meeting… The weather wasn't that bad this morning, there was a perfect breeze and the temperature was cool outside… I walked towards the bridge with my sketch book and materials at my side… I saw my teammates waiting for Kakashi-sensei…They all stayed under the tree near the bridge… I walked closer and waved at them… As usual Sakura was huffing in anger and Naruto… Naruto was just sitting down and looking gloomy? Sakura didn't even notice this, but when I got closer, Naruto stood up and smiled at me. I didn't understand him, what's with the change of emotions?_

"_Good morning everyone!" I say in a cheery voice, Sakura stomped her way towards me and Naruto sat down again. _

"_It's been three hours! Mou! I am so tired of waiting! And you! Why are you late?!" Sakura yelled at me, she thrusted a finger on my chest and poked me, I wasn't paying attention to her though. I kept on looking at Naruto, his face seemed blank and his blue emotionless eyes stared up at the sky. Suddenly a butterfly float in his view and it landed on his nose. Naruto snapped back into reality and a soft smile appeared in his face. But the smile was more of sadness, I felt something clench inside my chest. After a few seconds the smile vanished and he had a blank look again._

'_Ow…' I say inside my head, I looked back at Sakura and saw that she was attacking me with her pointy finger to my aching chest._

'_Ouch! I better get away from her before it hurts more…' I slowly backed off, but Sakura stretched her arm out and kept on poking me while she was lecturing me about tardiness and sensei. I tried to understand what she was saying but I did not want to stay near her if I were to get more bruises and a tight clenching pain inside my chest._

"_Ah… Sorry Pinky… I never meant to be late…" I gave her a small smile and Sakura flinched at the name. I sweat dropped and hurriedly walked to Naruto. Sakura had steam coming out her ears, a vein pulsed in her fists. Now I was really scared, I did not want to get hurt anymore from her in that murderous state. _

"_Hey, dickless!" I say in a cheery tone once again, I sat down beside Naruto and got no reaction from him. He just stared blankly at the sky and was silent like death, I felt a little uneasy with his sudden change of behavior. This new Naruto was so different from all those smiley and loud Naruto. The blond would always yell at him whenever he called him dickless and he would use a fist or two to prove it. _

"_KAKASHI!!!!!!!" A loud venomous yell echoed through the cool breeze and disturbed the peace of Konoha leaf village. _

"_Yo! Sorry I was late… I was caught up by destiny! I was walking down the street until I saw this beautiful young lady but then the beautiful young lady turned out to be a man! And so I made my way again and this old lady with a cat-" the silver head nin was interrupted by a huge amount of pain in the head. Sakura bopped Kakashi's head real hard and a rather large lump started to rise from the spot she hit._

"_Destiny my ass!" Sakura said in a controlled angered voice, she clenched her hands at her side. Inner Sakura was giving a huge celebration for the nice lump on Kakashi's head that she had created. _

"_So Kakashi-sensei… What's so important that you brought all of us out here early in the morn?" I asked my sensei as I stood up from my sitting place next to Naruto._

"_Hmm…" Kakashi thought for a moment and then his one exposed eyes turned into a shape U. Sakura was still irritated she knew that Kakashi would tease them like that._

"_Kakashi…" Sakura said in a venomous tone, her teeth grit together. I took a step back to avoid any danger; Kakashi raised both his hands defenselessly. _

"_Mah… Sakura-chan… I remember okay? Tsunade-sama said that your mission will be postponed for next week…" Kakashi fearfully took a few steps back, to make a little distance between himself and his fuming student. After a few seconds Sakura calmed down and smiled at her sensei's and teammate's retreated forms._

"_That's it? Okay then… Got to go! I have some errands to do!" Sakura smiled at them, she ran off and before she disappeared, she looked back and waved at them._

"_That was scary…" I sighed in relief and stared at Kakashi-sensei who was reading his orange book, the silver haired nin started to giggle pervertedly. _

"_Maa… Sai-kun… Sakura must have her certain time of month to act like that…" Kakashi said and giggled again, I raised my eyebrows at my teacher and frowned._

'_Certain time of month?' I asked myself, I shrugged my shoulders and decided to look that up in the library when I go back to the village. _

"_Well… Ja ne!" Kakashi said while he was still reading his orange book, he waved his hand at me and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I hear a soft sigh from my back and I reluctantly turned, I saw Naruto starting to get up from his sitting place. His face still looked sad, I felt this painful clench inside my chest again and this time Sakura wasn't poking me with her sharp finger. I frowned once more, this feeling seemed so unusual to me. _

"_Naruto?" I called out to him, for once I got a reaction from the blond, and his body flinched at his name. He turned to face me and this time he didn't make any effort to hide behind his smile, for the first time I saw his real emotions._

"_Sorry Sai… I have to go…" he said softly, his voice sounded so pained and sad, his eyes were a dull color of blue and his face held a solemn look in it. I felt another sharp pain inside my chest when I looked at his sad form._

"_Okay…" I replied in a low tone, Naruto nodded his blond head at me and left. When I stared at his retreating form a sharp pain started to tug at my chest. I frowned and clutched the front of my shirt where my heart was located. I frowned some more when the pain increased as the blond boy disappeared._

'_What's wrong with me? Did someone place a jutsu on me or something?' I asked myself unsure, I took a deep breath and the pain started to lessen down. I walked away and went to the library. I started to make research about chest pains and of sorts._

"_Heart pain… Chest pain… Hmm…" I browsed through the thick white-covered books with a Red Cross sign. After what seemed like awhile I finally find the answer to my problem. I traced my finger on the words I was reading. _

"_Acute __myocardial infarction (__AMI__ or __MI__), commonly known as a __heart attack__, is a disease state that occurs when the blood supply to a part of the heart is interrupted. The resulting ischemia or oxygen shortage causes damage and potential death of heart tissue. It is a medical emergency and the leading cause of death for both men and women all over the world…" my eyes widened at the word DEATH. I dropped the book that I held and made my way to the hospital/_

"_Madam! I need to see a doctor! I think I had a heart attack!" I say hysterically to a woman in white. The lady smiled at me and asked me to follow her; I nod my head and follow her. She then gave me a check up; when she was done, she frowned at me and gave me the results of the check up._

"_You didn't have a heart attack… Hmm… Tell me what happened then?" the lady asked, I frowned at her, I didn't understand at all. She folded her arms in front of her chest and places a hand under her chin, she was going to listen._

'_It wasn't a heart attack?' I frowned some more at my own question. I look up at her and frown again. _

"_Something must've happened right?" the lady asked again and she had a smile on her face. I nodded my head at her and decided to tell her, I told her what happened the whole morning, when I finished I saw that she was smiling warmly at me and her hands clasped together in delight._

"_Aw… You're so innocent! Why don't you go to your friend? Maybe ask him why he was so down and gloomy?" the lady said in a cheery voice, before I could answer her she shushed me away and took me outside the hospital._

"_Now don't hesitate! Just go for it!" she said aloud and cheerfully walked back into the hospital leaving me confused and puzzled. _

'_Hm… Maybe I'll just go to Naruto and ask him anyways…' I shrugged my shoulders and walked off to find the blond boy. I saw him sitting on top of the Hokage monument; he was looking blankly at the sky as usual. I sat beside him and he turned his blond head to look at me._

"_Hey, Sai… What brings you here?" the blond asked, his voice was still the same, sad and pained. My chest started to hurt again and I frowned._

"_I wanted to ask you something… Is it alright?" I asked him, the blond nodded his head and offered a small smile._

"_Why does it hurt inside your chest to see someone sad?" I asked forwardly, I wanted the answer now and I wanted it immediately. The blond paused to think and then he looked back at the sky with those dull blue eyes, my chest hurt again._

"_Well… Once you care for someone… You love them and you would give your heart out to them metaphorically speaking… And… Once you see them hurting or sad you would feel pain of course, and you would do anything to make them happy…" the blond said in a soft yet not so sad and pained voice anymore, this time there was longing in it. I looked at those dull blue eyes that somehow looked much deeper now. I moved closer to him, the blond didn't seem to notice. I saw tears coming out from those blue deep eyes._

"_Naruto…" I say in a soft voice, my hand grabbed the chin of the boy and made him face me; my other hand wiped his tears away. The blond sniffed and watched me, his blue eyes were mesmerizing, and before I knew what I was doing I leaned in and gave him a butterfly kiss. The blond blushed and so did I, my heart started to beat fast and I felt warm inside._

'_Is this love?' I thought inside my wondering head, I looked at the face of the boy before me and I saw that he was flustered just like me. _

"_Sai…" he said in a soft voice, he didn't retreat and slap my hands away, I kiss him again and this time the kiss was passionate. My tongue traced his lips asking for entrance and the blond boy groaned, he opened his mouth for me and I inserted my tongue immediately. I did not hesitate at all, I tasted every corner of him, and he was so sweet just like honey. I felt almost drunk from the taste of him, my hands absent mindedly wandered around his body. The boy squirmed from my touches, he was very sensitive. And before I knew it, we were both naked, Naruto was underneath me moaning and squirming. _

"_Uhn…!" Naruto bit his bottom lip my one hand held the blond down, my lips were playing with his nipples, biting and sucking while my other hand was fondling with his balls. I felt myself growing very hard at that moment, his manhood was rubbed against my abdomen, Naruto moaned in a low tone. I saw precum gather at the tip of his manhood._

"_Hmm… So you do have a dick…" I grinned down at him, the blond blushed and before he could make any profanities against me I take his manhood in my mouth. Naruto gasped at the warmth that surrounded his manhood, my tongue starts to lick at the length of Naruto, his tanned hands clasp my hair gently. I feel my saliva go down my chin, I feel the tan body starting to shake. My hand still fondles with his balls and the other gropes that soft tanned bottom. _

"_Ung… Sai… Please…" he pleaded for release, my head bobbed up and down; my mouth was sliding against his length. To answer his pleas I took one last suck and he came in my mouth. His tanned hands dropped at his side, his breathing was shallow, I looked up to see his face flushed and sweaty. I knelt down and hovered over him, I was once again kissing those honey-dewed lips. It was like I was sucking them off of his face. Before I let go I felt Naruto take my hand in his, his blue eyes sparkled as I looked into it. My heart fluttered and I felt myself grow warm, my manhood throbbed, it wanted to feel the blond's warmth. _

"_It's okay Sai…" he said softly, his eyes half closed, he looked so seductive. Sai took one deep breath and he pried the blond's legs apart. I felt a bit nervous for this was my first time and a bit excited, I was excited since I was prepared for this also. It was because of a certain book written by a super pervert and a famous one to say, I was doing some research and came across a book, I read it and it showed me how to make love and pleasure one's partner. I was confined in the hospital for a week because of massive blood loss from the nose bleed I had after reading the whole book._

"_Suck…" I say softly, the blond opened his mouth and I placed my two fingers inside, he gladly sucked my fingers until it was soaked enough. I gently placed one finger inside his opening, the blond gasp and suddenly felt uncomfortable. He started to squirm and hiss; I hushed him and let him take in one finger. I slowly thrusted my finger in and out, the blond boy started to moan and then I inserted another finger. I made scissor-like motions to make him adjust a bit, he squirmed and I pinned him with my body. _

"_Naruto… This may hurt…" I said softly and kissed his forehead gently, I positioned myself and as quickly as possible I thrusted my manhood into him. The blond gasped, his breath caught in his throat, he felt pain. I felt his nails scratching against the pale skin of my back. I gritted my teeth and tried to suppress a moan, he was so tight and warm. Slowly and gently I thrusted my manhood into him, Naruto squirmed uncomfortably and then I grasped his manhood and pumped him. _

"_Ah! Sai… Uhng…" Naruto arched his back letting me go in deeper, I felt whole when I went in so deep, his arms circled my neck as drove I myself into him. Naruto moaned and purred, when I looked at him he reminded me of a kitsune. _

"_Naruto…" I spoke his name out softly; I started to feel the muscles of my manhood grow soft and I thrusted into that warmth wildly. I drove my manhood hard and deep, Naruto's nails dug into me, my hand didn't stop pumping him. _

"_Sai! Uhn!!!" Naruto moaned aloud and bit his bottom lip, his bottom lip bled and I bent down to lick the blood away. My hips moved frantically into his little body, the blond sat up and straddled me. I still kept on thrusting into him and this new position made me go in much deeper. We were like wild animals in some kind of mating frenzy. _

"_Naruto!" I shouted his name as I made my release, with one last hard and deep thrust I came into him and he into my hand. We both collapsed down on our backs, Naruto snuggled close to me and fell into a deep sleep. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was already night. The breeze swept across our sweaty bodies and I cuddled closer to the blond, getting warmth from him and giving him in return. A thought came across my head as I stared at the inky blackness of the sky._

'_We made love on top of the Hokage monument…' I chuckled inwardly and sighed at the outside; I held the blond closer to me and kissed his forehead gently saying a little goodnight. I fell asleep soon and I found out that I was dreaming, I was dreaming about the blond boy who lay safely in my arms, I dreamt of my kitsune the only person I cared for deeply. _

'_My little kitsune so innocent and fragile… My little kitsune so sad and scorned… My little kitsune always smiling and laughing… Don't sweep that smile off you're whiskered face ever…' _

_End_

**Author's Notes: I hope that you are delighted with this story, I was kinda' surprised myself that it turned out to be rated M… If you have any requests please submit it in the reviews and if you have any comments please submit it in a review again… I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope it was worth your while… Thank you and God bless…**

**To: Yumi Asuka… SaiNaru was a great challenge for me since I had not much knowledge about Sai… But I willingly wrote the story since an idea struck my head with a blow and an aching pain… I decided that this story will be a feature just like Gaara and Itachi… Anyways… I hope you enjoyed it and you can still make requests for the next remaining couples for the last three versions and maybe extra special features… I thank you for reading and reviewing, take care and God bless…**


End file.
